Duras lições
by kika-sama
Summary: Em uma dura conversa Gandalf descobre o motivo do mau relacionamento entre pai e filho


Retratação: Todos os pesonagens contidos nesta fic. são de criação do fabuloso John Ronald Reuel Tolkien (J.R.R. Tolkien), existentes nos livros: O Senhor dos Anéis e O Hobbit, de criação do mesmo.

Nota da autora: Gente, tá bom, eu concordo com a maioria das coisas que dizem sobre o Rei Thranduil, o pai do Legolas, mas não posso deixar o coitado sem (tentar) se defender né...Enviem qualquer reclamação, dicas, elogios e críticas para o meu e-mail: kikadv1983ig.com.br, beijos :)

Chovia torrencialmente em Mirkwood. A água apagava agora os últimos focos de incêndio causados pela batalha.

O príncipe que, fora ferido na tarde anterior, descansava agora.

No salão principal Gandalf chegava com aspecto cansado, tinha olhado pelo jovem durante toda a noite e este nem sequer apresentara sinais de melhora.

Um silêncio mortal se fazia dentro do palácio. No fundo, todos se revoltavam, mas ninguém era capaz de desafiar a vontade ou questionar o rei sobre seus atos. Legolas, seu filho era a maior vítima de suas agressões. Gandalf realmente não entendia como o pobre rapaz se sujeitava a todo tipo de repreensão somente para agradar a um pai que não lhe dava o menor valor. Cansado de tando questionar o jovem por suas atitudes o velho mago resolveu questionar diretamente a fonte dos problemas para espanto de todos.

"Podemos conversar Senhor?" - Disse Gandalf ao rei.

"Sobre o que meu amigo?...A batalha acabou, não há mais planos a serem traçados, somente nos resta esperar que natureza retome seu curso, como sempre acontece." – disse o rei com ar displicente e voltando o olhar para fora da janela.

"Não fuja Thranduil, Sabe do que estou falando. De suas últimas atitudes, muitas delas imperdoáveis!" Disse Gandalf elevando um pouco a voz.

"Não me importo com o que, sobre quem ou aonde este diálogo nos leva. E não levante e voz para mim como se eu fosse uma criança!" – disse o rei se exaltando.

"Thranduil, filho de Oropher!, quero saber porque não foi ver seu filho? O pobre jovem está padecendo sem sua atenção."

"Por que diabos me atormenta Gandalf? Tem que me lembrar sempre de que ele tem meu sangue?, ou qualquer outra ligação comigo?

Se que saber, e mesmo que não queira vai me escutar, nada, NADA me faria mais feliz do que se ele tivesse morrido lá! – disse ele apontando na direção onde fora iniciada a batalha há dois dias. – Mas nem para isso ele serve! Se isso já tivesse acontecido você não estria me atormentando agora, meus criados não cochichariam pelos cantos e eu não teria mais que olha para aquela criatura frágil, estúpida, pedante, carente e..."

"CHEGA, Senhor de Mirkwood! – Interrompeu o mago com um grito de impaciência – Como pode falar assim de seu filho? O que Oropher diria se te ouvisse proferir tais ofensas contra o único neto e a quem ela mais amou nessa vida? Será que você inveja seu filho por ele ter sido amado pelo seu pai e você ache que isso afastou Oropher de ti!"

"Não ouse pronunciar o nome de meu pai. Ele não tem nada a ver com isso." Disse o rei, extremamente raivoso por estar sendo inquirido dessa forma.

"Então me esclareça o porquê dessa aversão ao seu filho. Eu me lembro bem de quando o príncipe era pequeno... ele era q quem você mais amava. Mais até do que a sua esposa!"

Neste momento o mago percebeu uma tristeza enorme se abater sobre o rei.

"Admita... Legolas é tudo em sua vida, não é mesmo meu amigo?" Disse o mago suavemente.

"Sim..." – disse o rei abaixando a cabeça e permitindo que uma lágrima rolasse por seu rosto. Em seguida olhou para a porta do quarto do jovem, com um sofrimento inescondível até mesmo ao mais cego dos homens.

"Então _mellon nin_,.. porque não o trata como ele merece? Sei que você é invejado por muitos pais desta Terra Média, o que inclui Elrond e Celeborn, juntamente por ser pai de um dos melhores filho que se podia desejar! Você não vê? Legolas faz tudo o que faz apenas para obter sua aprovação".

"Não precisa me lembrar disso! Acha que sou tão mau pai assim? Que não sei o quão doce é meu filho?" – Disse o rei não podendo mais conter as lágrimas, agora incessantes.

"Então porque tenta afastá-lo de você?". -Questionou o mago, cada vez entendendo menos. Em sua longa vida jamais concebeu hipóteses tão absurdas quanto as que lhe passavam na cabeça nesse momento.

"Para evitar sofrimento a nós dois." – disse o rei.

"…" – Gandalf ficou, pela primeira vez em toda sua longa vida de Istari, sem palavras. 

" Sei que parece ilógico... mas, a meu ver, mantê-lo afastado de mim é a única maneira de não fazê-lo sofrer."

Depois de segundos de silêncio, finalmente o mago consegui articular novamente suas palavras e seus pensamentos. Não podia mais encarar o rei que agora chorava como uma criança. Sabia que aquela conversa era dura demais para ele e que já o fizera sofrer demais. Entretanto, não podia deixar de pensar no jovem Legolas, a falta que este sentia do carinho do pai, que lhe fora tirado sem qualquer aviso, e na necessidade de fazer com que os dois se entendessem novamente. Seguindo esse pensamento, reiniciou a conversa, observando o anoitecer que já se aproximava.

"... em que seu amor de pai pode prejudicá-los? _Mellon nin _... não tema por amá-lo como ele merece ser amado, apenas sua atenção, para ele, já é uma alegria."

"Não sabes os meus motivos Gandalf! Aconselhar é fácil quando apenas se vê a situação, sem entender o que pretende quem está diretamente envolvido nela. Como elfo, eu tenho visões, e assim como as de Elrond elas somente fazem sentido quando já é tarde."

Antes que o mago questionasse qualquer coisa o elfo falou:

"Muitas vezes vejo meu filho e seu amigo anão partindo da Terra Média em direção às terras imortais, somente os dois. Após a despedida dolorosa dele, possuidor da imortalidade e de seus amigos, despedida dele em relação a mim! O fim de tudo o que ele mais amou! Percebe! Ele já perdeu o avô, depois a mãe, dentro em breve perderá o pai. Quero que ele me odeie o quanto puder. Será uma dor a menos.

"Mas acha que não está fazendo com que ele sofra agora, todos os dias até que sua partida seja apenas o fim de um sofrimento que durou séculos? O amor que sente por ele te cegou amigo. De que adianta TENTAR fazer com que ele te odeie? Sabe que isso não será possível, e pior, se quando você ser for ele passar a sentir a culpa de ter te deixado partir sem nunca dizer o quanto o te amava, e se questionar o que foi que ele fez para que você o odiasse."

Gandalf parou como que tendo um lapso, enquanto olhava para o Rei, que agora soluçava e tremia descontroladamente, de cabeça baixa e sem conseguir encará-lo. Parecia que fora derrotado. Mas Gandalf ainda não estava satisfeito. Depois das sandices que ouvira iria esmiuçar os pensamentos do rei.

"_Elbereth..._ - suspirou o mago. - Quer transformar seu filho em uma criatura amarga a ponto dele não se importar com nada nem ninguém. Você não se importa com os sentimentos dele?"

"Acha que não sofro ao ver a tristeza com que ele me olha? O modo com implora meu afeto? Que eu não sofro quando o vejo partir com as patrulhas, arriscando a vida, para me agradar? Que durante a noite não tenho vontade de ir até lá, ficar com ele, cuidar dele, dizer que o amo?" Falou o rei. Sua voz quase não podia mais ser ouvida, mais parecia que falava consigo mesmo.

"Então faça isso. Não vê que ele sofre a cada dia." Disse o mago, tocando um dos ombros do rei.

" Há tempos penso nisso, mas acho que ele não entenderia. Não me perdoaria por eu tê-lo magoado."

Nesse momento Galion, o mordomo, adentra o salão, com um pânico indescritível no rosto.

"Senhor..." disse ele num fio de voz.

"O que foi?" Disse o rei, enquanto tentava esconder as lágrimas.

"... o príncipe... está morrendo!" – as palavras proferidas pelo mordomo foram um choque para os dois senhores. Todos correram para o quarto do jovem e ao adentrarem o recinto encontraram-no em estado lastimável. Os cortes sangravam fazendo manchas vermelhas nas roupas e sujando os longos cabelos.

Num instinto, sem pensar no que os demais presente pensariam de tal cena o rei correu até o rapaz, aos prantos, tocou-lhe o rosto pálido, sentiu o calor da febre aumentando. Durante um delírio o jovem chamou:

"Gandalf..."

Aquilo fora como uma punhalada para o rei que abraçou o jovem, tentado se fazer presente. Chorou, sabia agora que havia destruído todos os sentimentos do rapaz por ele .

Olhou para Gandalf, mas não o culpou. Sempre fora Elrondo, Gandalf ou Radagast, o marrom, que estivera ao lado do filho nos momentos mais difíceis. Porque agora seria diferente?

Legolas agonizava, contorcia-se de dor, arfava, sangrava, gemia e chamava pelo mago.

Gandalf e os demais presentes saíram do local, sem que nada precisasse ser dito, deixando ai e filho a sós.

"Legolas..." Chamou o rei num sussurro.

O príncipe voltou à realidade. Abriu os olhos com dificuldade, observando o cômodo a sua volta, até daparar-se com o rosto do rei. Thranduil olhou nos olhos do filho, sentiu remorso. Tocou-lhe o rosto novamente. Legolas o olhava com estranheza.

"Meu Senhor..." disse o príncipe, de modo a fazer o coração do pai apertar-se.

"Me chame de pai outra vez, meu filho." Disse Thranduil, sentindo a dor estrangulá-lo.

"Senhor? Perdão..." repetiu Legolas sem entender.

"Meu filho, não me abandone. Sei que não mereço seu amor, mas me chame de pai. Não me perdão por nada. Sou eu quem tem que ser perdoado. Por tudo o que te fiz, por tudo ..." Disse o rei desesperado. Pai e filho choraram.

"_Ada_..." chamou Legolas num fio de voz. "Eu te amo... sempre te amarei..." disse i príncipe com dificuldade.

O rei o olhou nos olhos ganhando um grande sorriso, antes que o jovem fechasse os olhos e sua cabeça pendesse contra o corpo do pai, como se o jovem não mais possuísse vida alguma.

"LEGOLAS! Não me abandone _ion nin!_ – gritou desesperado ao ver que o jovem não mais respondia e apertando o corpo do jovem contra si. "Eu prometo o que você quiser, mas não me deixe..." sussurrou ele.

Nesse momento Gandalf e o mordomo chegaram correndo ao local, mantendo os demais elfos a distância. O rei foi retirado do local, onde somente permaneceram Galion e o Mago.

"É uma pena que somente em uma situação como essa é que ele pôde declarar o que sentia pelo filho." Disse o mordomo enquanto se aproximava do rapaz.

"É um bom garoto..." disse o mago. " E agora parece feliz." Completou ele enquanto observava o rosto de Legolas.

Tempos depois os dois deixam o quarto com as roupas e lençóis sujos.

O rei chorava insistentemente até receber um meio sorriso de Gandalf...

"É preciso mais do que isso para derrubar um guerreiro como seu filho... Ele está apenas em um sono muito profundo, mas feliz. Tudo indica que ele vais se recuperar. Apenas me prometa que vai fazê-lo o elfo mais feliz da Terra Média." Disse o mago, sorrindo.

O rei assentiu, ainda tentando assimilar a informação recebida. Correu em direção a porta do quarto mas não permaneceu lá dentro. Sentou-se na varanda e ficou de longe a velar o sono da jóia mais rara de seu reino... o jovem deitado à sua frente. Prometeu a si mesmo que não o trataria mais daquela forma. Pensou nas palavras de Gandalf e no presente que acabara de ganhar da vida, sorriu. O faria feliz. Não o abandonaria jamais.

Sei lá... sem comentários. Fica por conta de vocês! Conforme mencionado: críticas, sugstões, elogios, dicas e idéias para novas fics: para meu e-mail lá em cima

Beijão


End file.
